A Welcome Surprise
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: A oneshot in which Finch acts a little like Reese, and Reese decides to let things alone. For now. *Set after episode "Legacy"*


_**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN PERSON OF INTEREST.**_

**A/N:**_ Hey, everyone! Wow, I've been updating a lot, haven't I? I feel like I've finally found a show that I can write for...I get so much inspiration while watching each episode. Not to mention, all my reviewers and readers (that means you guys reading this right now!) have given me so much encouragement that I really enjoy writing again. Anyway, after surviving exams (and hoping that I actually did well on them), I typed this up to relieve some stress. Enjoy! -EAJP_

* * *

><p>Reese stared at the sidewalk outside the diner, empty plate (previously filled with Eggs Benedict) in front of him on the table. On his "day off," idle curiosity had brought him to the diner Finch frequented. He supposed that he came to the restaurant to see if he could catch Finch in the middle of whatever he was up to, and it didn't hurt that the Eggs Benedict <em>were<em> good. But the bespectacled man had yet to show up, and Reese began to feel like he was wasting his time. After paying for his breakfast, Reese threw on his jacket and headed out into the cold air of New York City.

Unsure of where to go, he turned left out of habit and headed in the general direction of the library. He walked in silence, blending into the hundreds of sharply dressed men and women with far too many things to do.

"Taking a walk, Mr. Reese?"

Reese fought the reflex to swing his arm out in defense at sudden appearance of the familiar voice next to him. Once seeing the smug look of satisfaction set on Finch's face, Reese settled for glaring at the shorter man. (Stealth arrivals were _his_ M.O., not Finch's.)

"What brings you out, _Harold_?" Reese replied, emphasizing his first name in hopes of getting a rise out of the other man.

It worked. Finch turned his torso to look at him in irritation. "I had some business to take care of, not that it's any of your concern."

Reese smirked, uncaring of Finch's privacy. "You know, Finch, I might just have to teach you how to use a gun if you keep going out like this."

Finch rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Mr. Reese, my business – unlike yours – doesn't require weaponry of any sort."

Reese opened his mouth, obviously ready to ask what exactly his "business" entailed. Finch was saved, however, from any further questioning by the other man's phone ringing. "Hello, Detective. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Reese answered, glancing around him.

Reese listened intently for a few moments. "I'm touched by your concern, Lionel, but I assure you it's taken care of." Reese smirked at whatever the detective said and ended the call.

"Fusco seems to be getting friendly with you," Finch mused indifferently.

"Well, he _has_ been concerned about my ass lately."

"Pardon?"

Reese chuckled. "Never mind."

Finch decided wisely that he didn't want to know where _that_ comment came from. "Was he calling to express his worry over Carter again?"

Reese glanced at Finch, amused. "He still doesn't think it's us. Says Carter 'keeps making weird faces that seem oddly familiar.'"

"And you don't think you should _tell_ him it us?" Finch replied, baffled.

The corner of Reese's mouth turned up subtly. "He'll figure it out eventually."

Finch sighed and hoped that Reese knew what he was talking about. He winced at the mere thought of Carter getting pissed off at Fusco for invading her privacy if he decided to do something stupid (i.e. following her) in order to figure out what was going on. Finch considered speaking with Fusco about the matter himself, although he knew his colleague wouldn't particularly enjoy him putting an end to whatever game he was playing with the two detectives. If only Reese didn't find amusement in situations such as these.

Finch glanced at the street sign when they approached a corner. He realized that he probably should start heading toward the restaurant he planned to meet with Will at. "Have a good day, Mr. Reese," he announced, already turning to walk across the crosswalk.

Reese stopped and nodded, apparently unconcerned at Finch's abrupt departure. "Call me when you get another number," he said unnecessarily, for lack of something better to say.

Finch smirked. "Certainly." With that, he crossed the street, pulling his collar up around his ears as he did so. Reese kept his eyes trained on the not-so-reclusive-as-of-late billionaire until he couldn't see him clearly amidst the throngs of people.

Reese's legs moved on his own accord as he began to cross the street, following Finch to wherever he was going. But once he got on the other side of the busy intersection, he stopped. Reese mused that their conversation had been a rather welcome surprise, a nice change of pace from their usual short-lived banter (Reese realized that this was probably one of – if not _the_ – longest conversations they had to date). So, he turned around and started his path toward the library again. He'd leave their conversation at that, and he'd leave Finch and his mysterious relationship with Will Ingram alone.

Yes, he'd leave his friend alone. But only for today, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Leave a comment. Reviews are love and coffee. =) <strong>


End file.
